The Kitsune and The Panda
by Davis96
Summary: Naruto and Tenten have been friends from a young age. They train together along with another friend to become stronger. Summary sucks I know. Good Sasuke. possible Rinnengan Naruto. Main pairing Naruto and Tenten. maybe more later on.


**Well here is a new story and I hope you all like it. There will be quite a few changes in this story from canon. The only thing I will mention though is that the three members that were on team Gai will be the same age as the rest of the rookie 9 at fourteen. I can work easier with teenagers.**

* * *

><p>A small five year old, blue eyed, blonde haired boy was desperately trying to make his way back to his adopted family's compound. He knew it was the only place he would be safe from the mob that was after him just like any other day of his life. He had been running for the last two hours trying to escape the angry mob.<p>

"_Why, why are they always after me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" _thought Naruto as he pushed himself to run even faster.

He ran around a corner and saw a group of people waiting for him at the end of the street. He took the next possible turn and ran straight into a dead end. He turned around to try and find a different path but it was too late. There was a group of at least fifty people mixed together of civilians and ninja. He knew he couldn't stop the people from beating him and trying their best to end his life. By now though, he welcomed death as it was the only way he saw to end the pain that was caused by the people of the village. He backed up against the wall and waited for the pain to begin and hoped it would be over soon.

A few streets away, a purple haired women in an orange skirt, mesh shirt, and a trench coat was on her way home. She was walking along minding her own business when she saw a small group of people with clubs, pitchforks, and other various Weapons running down the street and decided to follow them knowing what they were doing. She took to the roofs and followed the crowd till she saw where they were going. The sight she saw made her sick.

There was a small orange and red blob at the end of the street and she knew it was Naruto. This pissed her off majorly. He had cuts and blood all over him. He had kunai and glass sticking in him and some wounds looked to be fatal. She hoped she could get him to the hospital before it was too late. She had stood by long enough because of the council and she wasn't going to stand by any longer. She jumped down and landed in a defensive stance in front of Naruto.

"Don't any of you sons of bitches come any closer to this boy or you will pay." Anko shouted to the mob of people.

"You don't scare us you snake whore. Just get out of the way and let us finish off the demon and then we can end you as well." One of the ninja shouted.

"I would like to see you try." Anko said as she ran through a few hand signs before biting her thumb and slamming her hands to the ground shouting. "Summoning jutsu." As two large snakes appeared before her. One was purple and the other was a dark blue.

Anko bent down and scooped Naruto up in her arms as gently as she could trying not to cause him any more pain. "Medusa, I want you to go to the Hokage tower and get lord third and tell him I am headed to the hospital with Naruto. Slitheren, I want you to take care of any one of these scum bags that try to follow me. After ten minutes you can go ahead and disperse yourself."

"Yes mistress." Each snake said as the purple snake Medusa headed for the tower while the blue snake Slitheren moved toward the now frightened mob.

Anko rushed towards the hospital as quickly as she could without hurting Naruto anymore. About ten minutes later, she landed in front of the hospital and found the third hokage waiting on her. His eyes went wide in anger and worry when he saw the state that Naruto was in. He immediately turned and went into the hospital with Anko right behind him. The nurse looked up and smiled at the third hokage but her face soon turned into one of disgust when she saw Naruto.

"We will not treat that demon here." She said looking away from the trio.

The third hokage released a massive amount of killing intent at the nurse before growling out. "You better get a doctor in here to treat this boys wounds or you won't live to see tomorrow."

The nurse dialed a number on the phone and a few minutes later a doctor came rushing in. Lucky for Naruto, this was one of the few doctors that actually cared for the boy. He took Naruto from Anko and took him into an empty room and got to work. About an hour later, he opened the door and motioned for the third and Anko to enter and closed the door behind him.

"How is he Hiroto?" asked the third.

"He is doing well. Most of the cuts healed themselves thanks to the demon fox. If it wasn't for the fox, he would have been dead by now. He will have to spend the night here but should wake by tomorrow morning." The doctor explained.

Hiruzen nodded before making a single hand sign. Immediately there was an anbu wearing a cat mask kneeling before the third hokage.

"Do you know if Naruto was staying at the Uchiha district tonight or if he was staying at the Fukushima's tonight?" asked Hiruzen.

"I believe Sasuke had said something about him staying with a friend tonight so I would guess he was headed to stay with Tenten, my Lord." Replied the anbu.

"Alright, Itachi I want you to go tell your parents what has happened, make sure Sasuke isn't around, I know how close Naruto and Sasuke are. Tell them that Naruto is safe and will be guarded tonight and that they may come and see him in the morning. Then I want you to find Kakashi and you two stand guard tonight. I will wait here till you return." Said the third and Itachi suddenly vanished to carry out his orders.

The third then turned toward Anko before saying. "Head to the Fukushima's and tell them the same thing. Also make sure Tenten doesn't find out."

"Before I go Lord Third, I would like to start training Naruto. If he were to get training starting now, he could better defend himself from those dumbass villagers. Between myself, the Uchihas and even Dante's expertise in kenjutsu, we could all train him and help him." Anko explained.

"And what of the council Anko? They would not like that." The third asked.

"I don't give a shit what the council likes or doesn't like. I along with Sasuke's and Tenten's parents were friends with Minato and Kushina, they are probably rolling in their graves at what we have let Naruto go through, and I am sure that they would agree." Anko replied.

"Very well. We will discuss it tomorrow when they come in as I'm sure they will." Hiruzen replied as he sat in the chair next to Naruto's bed.

Anko turned and walked out the door. She went outside and headed to the roofs as she made her way to the Fukushima house.

**~96~**

The next morning in a small office room of the hospital was the third hokage and Anko. With them were Sasuke's parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, along with Tenten's parents, Dante and Lucia Fukushima.

"Lord Third, I agree with Anko. If we start training Naruto now, it would help him in the long run." Said Fugaku.

"We could even add Sasuke and Tenten to the training so that Naruto has friends there with him, it could benefit all three of them." Explained Mikoto.

"We were friends with both Minato and Kushina, and just like Anko has said, they are probably turning in their graves at what we let go on and do nothing about. It is time we change this." Lucia added.

"We are all in agreement here, we don't care what the villagers or the council thinks. We will train them and between the five of us, I'm sure we can handle three young kids. Plus this will give them all an advantage once they enter the academy." Dante explained lastly.

Hiruzen set quietly for a few minutes before speaking. "Very well. Let's go tell the children."

"There's one more thing Lord Third. After Naruto becomes a genin, he is technically considered an adult. I believe he should be given his parents things and be told of his heritage." Anko said as the other four parents nodded in agreement.

Hiruzen just smiled and nodded as he got up from his seat and the six adults made their way to Naruto's room. They entered to find Naruto and Tenten setting next to each other with her head on his shoulder and Sasuke in the chair next to them. This made the adults smile as Tenten quickly moved from her spot when they entered.

"Naruto, Tenten, and Sasuke, starting Monday you three are going to start training to become ninja under the tutelage of these five before you." Hiruzen said.

This got immediate reactions of smiles and happiness from the three kids which in return made the adults smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all liked the first chapter. As I said there would be surprises and I think having the Uchihas alive count as one. They may be possible rinnengan for Naruto later in the story, not really sure yet. And yes, I got Tenten's parents names from Devil May Cry 2.<strong>

**Well anyways review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
